pokemon_harmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BuhrGryllz/Re: The Pokédex
Hello Everyone, I was asked a question when I posted a photo about the generation of Pokémon I will be including in my game and it got me to thinking. At the time I had no clue on what Pokémon would be included, I was just throwing Pokémon in as I went. After much thought I decided to use a system to decide what Pokémon would actually be in the Aaru Region, because it simply wouldn't be reasonable to put every single Pokémon into a single region. Let me break down my system for you guys now. Step 1: What Pokémon would live in the environment that the map offers, it simply wouldn't make sense to put a grass-type Pokémon in a lava cave, or vice-versa. Step 2: What level will the players' Pokémon be when they encounter this Pokémon. I don't want to give players a Pokémon that would be incredibly strong at low levels right from the start of the game. Imagine if you were playing the game with a level 5 Zapdos right after you leave Route 1. Step 3: With the list narrowed down I take into account the feeling that you get when you catch certain Pokémon and try to include at least 1 Pokémon in each area that really gets the players excited to catch them. I would hate for the players to be walking around catching Rattata's all game. Step 4: After narrowing it down to a select list of Pokémon that would fit in a zone I typically have about 20-25 Pokémon that I would be willing to put in the zone. I can't just put all of them in the zone or I would. So, I let my personal feelings towards the Pokémon help me decide. I would much rather have the player catch a Rattata at the beginning of the game than a Zigzagoon, simply because I feel that Rattata is a much more classic Pokémon and it's more traditional to run into him early. Step 5: After getting the list of Pokémon I want to include the zone I then have to decide the rates at which the player will run into each Pokémon, I decide this by pretty much trying to guess how excited the player will be to catch said Pokémon. Let's say you have a Rattata, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Caterpie in each zone. Rattata is going to have a 50% chance, Pidget and Caterpie will both have 20% chances and Pikachu will have a 10% chance of appearing. This is because in my mind the player will be more excited to run into a Pikachu than any of the others. Pidgey and Caterpie both get 20% chances in order to trick the player into being excited about a common Pokémon. Imagine you run into 50 Rattata's, and then you run into 1 Caterpie, that Caterpie will be the best Caterpie you've ever seen. That is my system I am using for the Aaru Pokédex, I'm building it 1 zone at a time. More to come. Thank you all for reading, --BuhrGryllz (talk) 17:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Dev Blog